bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Bambi (Comic Strip)
Bambi is a 1942 comic strip by Merrill De Maris. It is an official comic strip adaptation of the 1942 film of the same name. Plot A new prince, Bambi is born to his mother. As Bambi grows, he learns about the dangers of Man, even losing his precious mother to him, and the joys of young love as he falls in love with his childhood playmate Faline, daughter of his Aunt Ena. Continuity *Bambi's first experience with the meadow is different here than it is in Bambi, the film. In the comic strip, he runs out onto the meadow while racing against Thumper and his sisters. The bunnies had warned him not to wonder onto the meadow, but he did anyway in an attempt to win his race against them. It was then that his mother, who was standing nearby, warned him about the dangers of the meadow. *Faline's mother's name is given as Aunt Ena. This is the name she bore in Bambi: A Life in the Woods, though it was not mentioned in the ''Bambi'' film. This name, as well as the fact that Bambi's mother tells Bambi that Faline's mother is, "your Aunt Ena", implies a biological relationship between Bambi and Faline, though this is not made explicit. Other than Ena's name being mentioned, this account of how Bambi met Faline is largely consistent with the account given in the film, with Gobo still being omitted. *The Great Prince of the Forest is sometimes referred to as "The Old Stag", the name by which he was sometimes called in Bambi: A Life in the Woods. *According to the comic strip, it was actually Bambi, not his mother, who first noticed the spring grass the two ate before the latter was killed. Actually, in this version, Bambi's mother did not eat any of the grass. Instead, she warned Bambi to stay away from the grass, as it was on the meadow. Bambi did not listen, and his stubbornness is what led to his mother running out onto the meadow to warn him and being shot dead by Man. *A more precise timeline is given as to the gap between the death of Bambi's mother and Bambi's reunion and subsequent mating with Faline. The text in the story reads, "Spring and summer had gone... and still another winter. Finally, it was spring again when Bambi returned to the old familiar haunts, where tragedy had left him motherless!" This, of course, says that a full year had passed from Bambi's mother's death to Bambi's reunion with Faline, as the spring in which he was reunited with Faline was the second spring after Bambi's mother's death. *Like in the ''Bambi'' film, Ronno is not given a name. Here, he is referred to as "The Rival Stag." *Man's return to the forest in Bambi's adulthood and the subsequent forest fire is said to have occurred in autumn. *It is explicitly stated that Bambi became the new Great Prince of the Forest following the Old Stag's death. This was only implied in the film, though other media such as the ''Bambi'' manga also made the implication much more explicit. Appearances *Friend Owl *Thumper *Bambi's mother *Bambi *Mama Bunny *Thumper's sisters *Bullfrog *Faline *Ena *Man *The Great Prince of the Forest *Ronno *Thumper's Daughters *Geno *Gurri *Thumper's mate Gallery Bambi-green-on-yellow.PNG Bambi-dark-green-on-yellow.PNG Bambi-red-on-yellow.PNG Bambi-green-on-dark-yellow.PNG Bambi-blue-on-orange.PNG Bambi-white-on-red.PNG Bambi-red-on-tan.PNG Bambi_comic_strip_ending.PNG Behind the Scenes Bambi was made to promote the film on which it was based, Bambi, which wouldn't actually be released until after the comic strip had already started to run. The story was published in serialized across 12 strips released from July 19, 1942 to October 4, 1942. It was written by Merrill De Maris. The pencils for the story was completed by Bob Grant, while Karl Karpé handled the inking. Notes and References Category:Stories Category:Merrill De Maris stories Category:Bob Grant stories Category:Karl Karpé stories Category:Bambi stories Category:Friend Owl stories Category:Thumper stories Category:Bambi's mother stories Category:Mama Bunny stories Category:Bullfrog stories Category:Faline stories Category:Aunt Ena stories Category:Man stories Category:The Great Prince of the Forest stories Category:Ronno stories Category:Geno stories Category:Gurri stories Category:Page of the Month